The Beginning Of The End
Synopsis In the land of Fiore lived a wizard who grew to greet potential as he grew and learned more of the world of magic. New stories unfolded one after another as the young mage continued on his path for power. This is his story this is The Tales of The Unsung Mage. The Tale Begins: The Day like no other A cold slice of wind sliced through the back of Sebastian Drakes shirt as he slept in the Fairy Tail Guild Dorm. Reaching for his glasses that rested on a small table that next to his bed. " Well Good morning " the voice echoed through the room. Jumping out of his bed in an fighting stance he stood up to face his opponent. Sebastian saw his stalker for the first time as the sun light gleamed of his face. It was a slender boy with unnaturally white hair with a red tattoo that ran down his left eye. With a jolt he realized it was his partner Hiroshi Yamazaki. " Haven't I told you a million times not too sneak in my room like some sort of a bloody thief," he tiredly panted to. Hiroshi grinned and then chuckled " You looked so funny like you were scarred and when you got into the fighting stance that was to rich," he sad wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. Sebastian could feel his corners of his mouth twitching. "Well anyways I found a nice quest for us to complete its worth plenty of money," Hiroshi said as his eyes gleamed under the rays of the sun. " Is money all thats on your mind," Sebastian smartly remarked to his rival. Their was a silence bettween the two. Hiroshi brook the silence by saying "Whatever just lets go to the guild hall." Without anouther word Hiroshi slammed the door shut. Good do you have to make such a big fit you started it anyways, ''he thought to himself as he got dressed in silent. The morning was Brisk as he walked out of the dorm room with Hiroshi, the two walked to the guild in silence. As Hiroshi pushed the door open voices of an ongoing fight, Hiroshi ran in the room to see Natsu Dragnell throwing a mug at Elfman, " Natsu what do you think your doing" he roared picking up a table and throwing it towards Natsu. Quickly he evaded sending the table flying at Gajeel breaking his guitar, Gajeel extended his arm hitting both Elfman and Natsu. " Stop it right now you idiots " Nabiki Mitsuki roared keeping everyone silent. "God your not kids are you so behave your age,"she bursted. Erza stood behind her " Their shouldnt be any conflict like this at the Guild Its just senseless violence. Nabiki turned around grabing both Sebastian and Hiroshi by the ear and dragged them out of the guild " Lets hurry up we dont want to be late and miss the train." The group were unware of the evil that was slowly coming hidding in the night to make anouther move. Deep in the midst of night a man with a black shirt wandered down the streets of The Kingdom Fiore. ''Man what a drag he thought to himself as he leaned his back on a ruff wall made of cement and brick.He closed his eye's to take a short well earned nap but was interrupted by the voice of a man "Hello would this be Fiore,"he said in a low tone.The man had looked quiet odd with his black hair and his eye patch. The boys eyes jolted ''The code, this must be the man, ''slowly he raised his eye brow."So you must be the repersentative of Raven Tail , Caine ," the man asked with a crooked smile. Caine took a deep breath and replied in a soothing voice "Yeah thats me and you must be the ace of Devil Horns, Shiba Akatsuki ." The mans voiced boomed echooing throught the streets, "So what intel have just recently obtained." Caine streatched out his legs and let out a yawn , he scrached his head and calmly replied "The Magic Council have found the wereabouts of the new Devil Horn base, they will fire an Entherion before you have the chance to escape again." Shiba smiled "Your lying Caine, is this some sort ruse from Raven Tail or you a spy from the council sent to trick us." Caine dropped to his knees "No I swear im on your side, this is what the council want for us to trick and decieve each other, take me to your base so I can..." The left hand of the older man was completly burried in Caines cheast, "He murmered "Why." Shiba ripped out his arm and smiled, he raised his arm and licked a small droplet of blood " If you didnt know I use Telepathy Magic " He dropped to his knees his shirt coated with blood as his vision began to blur Shiba said "Good Night Caine." The group put their bag in the hotel room and walked down the dark streets. " I hate this town its such a bother having to go to dull place like this," Hiroshi moaned scratching his head. " Maybe it would less boring if you would stop complaining," Nabiki quickly remarked. Sebastian spoke for the first time since they departed from the train station "Anyways what kind of a quest is this fighting dark mages or something." Nabiki was the one to respond "We have to stop a wizard that is playing a prank on the citizens of this city." Looking for something else to add Hiroshi was cut of as a man appeared from an alley, in his right hand was a butcher knife. Blood trickled down his face his eyes were bulging, jumping backward Sebastian said " Would this be the type of thing you would consider boring would it?" ''Help me please Im being framed help me, ''the mans voice echooed in Sebastian's ear. " Who are you, how are you inside my mind," he roared the team looked suprised. Tear flowed from his cheeks as he said ''I dont want to die please tell the wizard council of me, my name is... ''the voice strained as if to say something then the man grabbed at the knife in his hand and stabbed it in his eye. He made an aweful bellow and then dropped down to his knees ''X791 dont let them succeed. ''" Oh to bad you had to die you were my favourite slave," a man from the roof roared. "His name was Caine and he was my undead puppet," the man roared. Sebastian was the first in action he disappeared behind the target and tried to land one punch. The man disappeared and landed on a roof top opposite to the one he stood on before. " My name is Shiba by the way if you didnt know me lets fight anouther time," he vanished into the night leaving a trail of smoke behind him. "What just happened back there and wasn't that guy Caine a member of the magic council," Nabiki asked hysterically walking down the corridor of the hotel room. A smile formed in the corners of Hiroshi's lips "Thats what we were all thinking, maybe this is a part of the young wizards plan to tricked us with his illusion." The three stayed in silence for the rest of the night until the street lights had lit up the entire city. There was a knock on the door, Sebastian was the one to stand up and open the door. In front of him stood a short, plump man that was ugly by all reckons, he entered the room pushing Sebastian out of the way and sat on a couch. "So you must be the wizards of Fairy Tail, so when will you youngster begin your quest," the man impatiently said. Closing the door Sebastian replied "Yeah, so what are the details of this quest," he asked cutting to the chase. The man smiled and answered "Their is a young mage who always seem to be disturbing the citizens including me lately I want you to confront him and stop him from bothering us, Use any means necessary." Hiroshi stopped to reply but there was a sudden explosion out side of the hotel. The three ran to the source of the explosion. To find a man drinking out of a bottle of ale, men laid on the floor unconscious. The man had black hair and a red vest with a jolt he recognized the young troublesome mage that he grew up to know as a close friend. Breathless Sebastian muttered what was on every ones minds"Dust Koichiro." Dust began to walk to the trio he stopped in front of them and said "What are you guys doing here, maybe i'm that drunk," he said, his mouth reeked of liquor. "Why are you causing harm to these people," Nabiki bursted her bottom lip quivered. his mouth dropped "Its not me, there's these guy who keep following me around asking for money each day, so i got angry it was only self defense. Hiroshi spoke for the first time in the conversation "Can you just put an end to it or do we have to stop you." This made Dust grin "Only on the condition that you take me of the god forsaken city." The trio nodded in unison and said "Yes,"Everyone turned to the quest requester. "So were is our payment," Sebastian asked, the man eye began to dilate and his pulse grew faster a bead of sweat rolled down his chin. He dropped down to his knee's "I am so sorry I lost all my money last week, I bought a ship so I could sail around the world." Nabiki's fist raised "Fine then that our payment tell me were its docked or else Ill beat some sense into your thick skull." Her eyes Illuminated with anger the man surrendered and gave the whereabouts of the ship and they set off to there next adventure. "Why are we here," Nabiki panted, she was only wearing a bikini at the center of the center of the ship. Dust walked by her only wearing his casual shorts but had his red vest removed he stopped and said were going to look for the underwater city of Atlantis that was said to have sunken by Zeref during his terrifying reign." Sebastian who was sitting at the port of the ship began to laugh hysterically "That wasn't it Zeref destroyed all of the island to show that right there is just a silly." Dust thought to say a smart remark but the ship began to shake. Nabiki fell off her chair and with a smirk dust ran "Nabiki chan," he shouted. "Like hell Id let touch me when I am in a bikini," she said kicking Dust. The ship shook and then it finally sunk to underwater. Continued In: Atlantis The Unclaimed Land Category:The Tale Of The Unsung Mage Category:Storyline Category:Bigboy101